heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy Strauss
Tracy Strauss is a former politician adviser to New York Governor Robert Malden. She is an evolved human with the ability to freeze objects. After joining forces with Arthur Petrelli's Pinehearst group to give people abilities, Tracy's ability was revealed to the American President by Nathan Petrelli. Tracy was captured by Danko and taken to Building 26 before being rescued by Micah Sanders. After sacrificing herself her own life, Tracy's power evolved and she went on a killing spree. She soon saw the error in her ways and began seeking redemption by using her old life to help people. Biography Background Tracy is one in a set of triplets along with Niki Sanders and Barbara. Upon birth, she was granted the synthetic ability of freezing by Dr. Zimmerman upon the request of the Company. Season 3 After discovering her ability, she joined forces with Arthur Petrelli's Pinehearst Company so as to give Nathan the opportunity to become President of the United States with her at his side. However, after Pinehearst's defeat, Tracy was fired by Nathan and later betrayed as he turned her information to the US President. She was the captured by Danko and imprisoned in Building 26. Tracy was later rescued by her nephew, Micah Sanders, who was forming a rebellion against Nathan and Danko, and sacrificed herself to allow him to escape. Tracy resurfaced later with the murder of four Building 26 agents. After hearing about Nathan on television, Governor Robert Malden tells Tracy that they may have found whom they're looking for. Tracy playfully reminds him that it's her job to find the person they're looking for. Seeing Nathan on television, she remarks that she likes him."The Second Coming" Tracy makes a suggestion to Malden for Nathan to serve as senator for the state of New York. On her way to her car a reporter stalks her with images from lasvegasniki.com. The reporter informs her he will make an article about her, but she denies that it is her. However, the reporter's sources claim otherwise, and she makes her getaway. When she goes to his hospital room, Nathan automatically thinks that Tracy is Niki. Tracy is confused about this. She offers him the Senate, giving him her phone number. Later, Nathan accepts the on the condition that she will be on his staff. The reporter returns, this time with a DVD of Jessica having sex with Nathan at the Corithian. She gets so angry at the reporter that her cryokitetic ability manifests, and she accidentally kills him. She is shocked and runs away. In Volume Four, after the Pinehearst incident, Tracy was going to enjoy a bath when she's captured by a commando team. She is then transported to an airplane hangar where she is hooded, drugged and in an orange jumpsuit. When she was unhooded and undrugged by Claire, she was gasping for air. After escaping from the plane crash, she teamed up with Peter to try and take down his brother, Nathan, but unfortunately, Tracy, in a moment that lacked common sense, was going to betray Peter, believing that Nathan was going to give her back her life, when Peter betrayed her and left her with Nathan. She is then hooded while tied to a chair in a van for 42 hours, when she is unhooded by Nathan. Unfortunately, she is re-drugged and rehooded as Nathan walks into the shadows."The Butterfly Effect" After escaping the clutches of Danko, Tracy ventures into a shopping mall where she meets Micah, her nephew, who reveals himself to be the mysterious Rebel that has been sending messages to Claire. They go into the parking lot of the mall, where they find themselves followed by agents sent to capture Tracy and Micah. In order to save Micah and make sure he is not captured alongside her, Tracy tells him to run, saying "Keep doing what you're doing, Rebel. Go!... And Micah! Stay ahead of the ice." She then allows herself to be surrounded by agents, at which point she releases a huge blast of ice, turning her into an ice statue and seemingly freezing all the other agents and the entire parking lot too. Danko, who was out of the ice blast's range, walks towards the icy statue that is Tracy and shoots it twice, shattering it and supposidly killing Tracy. However, Tracy's body sinks and is collected through a drain, and her right eye blinks and sheds a tear, foreshadowing her return. Season 4 To Be Added Personality Tracy is fiercely independent and gives as good as she gets all the time. She isn't afraid to fight for what she wants and even went as far as to have sex with her employer just to make sure he wouldn't sack her. She doesn't beg for anyone either as shown when she is attacked by Danko's squad. At first Tracy was confused and terrified of her power and soon entered depression and tried to kill herself. She had a brief sexual relationship with Nathan Petrelli and agreed to help Arthur Petrelli in his plan to create a synthetic race of super-soldiers using the formula. She has also shown huge levels of aggression and desire for vengeance such as when she kills an innocent bystander when trying to escape captivity in Building 26 just to show how far she is willing to go. She is self confident and never gives up. Powers *'Cryokinesis:' Tracy has the power to freeze things. Her power is artificial and was injected into her shortly after her birth but only manifested when she was 32 years old when she was in a very stressful situation. With her power, she can lower the temperature of the organic and synthetic material to the point where it freezes and in some cases shatters. It was noted by Nathan Petrelli that Tracy does not, in fact, lose any of her own body heat when using her power and her hands remain the same temperature even when she is channeling her power through them. So far Tracy's power has only been shown to work through contact with the object/person she is trying to freeze and she has only ever used her hands to do this. Although very strong, Tracy's power can be nullified by means of drugs or a powerful and constant source of heat which seems to stop her from being able to access her powers. Alongside this Tracy cannot freeze through thermal clothing. She has been shown to fully freeze a human, a rose, a glass, a telephone and shatter through insulated gloves. Recently after having been kept from using her power in Building 26 for at least 3 weeks, Tracy managed to generate a Cold snap. During this, she let out a blue light and the entire surrounding area froze and she herself turned into pure ice. However, after being shot point blank by Danko, Tracy was seen crying (a single tear ran across her face), leading to the possibility that she didn't die. **'Water Mimicry:' In the season three finale, An Invisible Thread, Tracy is shown emerging from a puddle of water on the floor of a former Building 26 agent's home. This suggests that Tracy can now become (and possibly manipulate) water. Tracy now has the power to manipulate water with her mind along with being able to turn her own body into a water-based life form. She seems to be able to defend herself from attack by instinctively turning certain parts of her body into water; for example, when Edgar attempted to assassinate her with his knives, as she was slashed, her internal organs, tissues, and blood were instantly replaced by water then reforming into the undamaged skin, blood, organs with no apparent damage, preventing her from being killed by weaponry. She can also control water with her mind and can survive in water with no need to breathe. She can also apparently form clothing from water whereas before she was always naked when turning back into human form. Trivia * Hooded tracy 3.jpg Hooded tracy 2.jpg Hooded Tracy 15.jpg Tracy glove.jpg In A Clear and Present Danger, in the airplane hangar scene, although having a hood over her face, Tracy can be identified as the hooded prisoner with gloves (she also seems to be the only prisoner whose hair slips out of her hood, though this could be due to the fact that she's the only prisoner with long hair (i.e. shoulder-length hair)). ** In the same episode, Tracy is the only one of the prisoners at the airplane hangar who can be identified immediately even though the prisoners are hooded (although Nathan's daughter, Claire, who was captured against orders and is unhooded first, cannot be immediately identified until she is revealed to Nathan, who orders his men to release her. Nathan reveals he gave Claire a free pass, tells her to forget everything she saw, and sends her home. However, Claire sneaks onto the plane to release the prisoners anyway). *Despite Tracy being Nathan's girlfriend, he ordered his men to capture her and drug her to the extent of her becoming unconscious. *Apparently, in A Clear and Present Danger, Tracy was hooded and drugged for so long, she gasped for breath when she was unhooded and undrugged. Justified, because she was the first person we see captured. On the other hand, Ali Larter probably thought you can't actually breathe while hooded, considering the other actors aren't gasping for breath when they're unhooded and undrugged. * Hooded tracy 11.jpg Hooded tracy 12.jpg Hooded tracy 9.jpg Hooding Tracy.gif When she is captured again in the next episode (Trust and Blood), she is only kept hooded (and this time without the goggles and earmuffs) and is only drugged after Nathan is done with her. *Tracy is the unluckiest of the Heroes in Volume 4, probably due to it being payback for what she did in the last volume. **To clarify, though she was the first to be captured, though everybody who's been captured had been stripped of their clothing (even Claire) her clothing at the time was ''a bathrobe. ''She was also on a crashing plane. The person she partnered with soon abandoned her to several agents (of course, she was going to betray him for the dumbest reasons, which was that Nathan would release her, which he wouldn't, considering that this is the man who got her hooded, drugged and almost sent to a containment facility in the first place). She was hooded again for probably 42 hours and brought to Building 26 where she begged for Nathan to release her and she was hooded again. They later chained her to the floor of her cell and after an incident that was admittedly Danko's fault, she wasn't released. (The person who was gonna set her free was going to, but after that incident, she's scared out of her wits). Though she was later released, she is then killed ''in the same episode. S''he's been hooded the most and the longest out of the Heroes. ***Interestingly, she is the final Heroes character to be unhooded and hooded in person (Exposed doesn't count due to being archived footage). Gallery Heroesep316building2612-thumb.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Tracy-freezes-edgar.jpg Tracy_1.jpg Tracy_2.jpg Tracy_3.jpg Tracy_4.jpg Hooded tracy 5.jpg|A hooded Tracy in a van Unhooded tracy.jpg|Unhooded Tracy References Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy Strauss, Tracy Category:Hooded Fugitive Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Synthetic Abilities